What Really Matters
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Ryan, Gillian, Leo, and Greenlee find out what really matters. Note: This Story was first written in late 1999 through 2000, so it reflects storyline back then. Recently adjusted with an ending. More summary inside.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

*******************************

****

Note: This Story was first written in November 1999 and was finished Jan 2001 (well, except for an ending I just added). This story is based from way back then. That means, in the beginning of this story Gillian is married to Jake. Ryan and Greenlee are together. Leo is still after Becca. But, it will change trust me, lol. Enjoy.

****************************************************************************

Please forgive me for the poor format of the first Chapter. The first chapter was posted on a board, not a Word Processing Program like the others were. Thanks and enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************

Chapters 1 to 3

This story is going to start in the middle. There will be flashbacks, and finally of course the ending. Hope you all enjoy it. This is my first Ryan and Gillian fanfic. And is my first AMC fanfic in a long while. Please Reply!!!  
  
"What Really Matters"  
  
A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic  
  
Written By Stef With an F

Chapter 1  
  
"I don't know what I would ever do without him", thought Gillian. "Our divorce was the was the worst thing I thought could ever happen to us. Well, when Ryan got pneumonia, I was so frantic. And whenever I think back, it amazes me that it was creepy Braden, who saved my Ryan. Ryan would have been dead".  
Out loud Gillian shouted, "Those cops were so idiotic!!! They wouldn't see the horse if it were staring in front of their eyes!!" "Ha, ha did I said that right?"  
Now with sobs, "Oh Ryan!...come open your eyes and tell me, did I say it right?"  
Ryan just lied there in his hospital bed. Gillian was there gripping his hand, feeling helpless. Greenlee was the one that brought Ryan in. It was so funny how she was so concerned for Ryan's feelings for Hayley. Gillian was the one to worry about.  
"Hold on baby", whispered Gillian. "Hold on".  
Jake was on a business conference in London. And Gillian was glad. Jake asked her to marry her the night before. It was so hard, but she turned him down. She told him it was too soon. Too soon.  
Gillian cares for Jake, even loves him, but her love for Ryan never left. With each sideways glance, with each smile across the room, it was obvious. The spark never went out. Pride just got in the way.  
Gillian thought back to the time when he and Ryan got in the car accident on Halloween.  
"What a wicked holiday!" she thought. It was exactly a year after Kit Fisher was raped. The event that helped cause the end of their marriage.  
Gillian also remembered the time after the explosion at Holidays. Ryan stood by her side at all times. And when Ryan stepped out for one sec, and allowed Hayley to comfort him, she took it the wrong way.  
"This time, baby", she told Ryan and herself, This time will be different. "Just hold on, just hold on".

End of Chapter 1  
*********************************************************************************************************

This is part two of my story, starts about 2 days earlier…

  
"What Really Matters"   
  
A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic

Chapter 2  
  
Written By Stef With an F  
  
Two Days Earlier, WRCW Studios. 9:53 am

**********************************************************************************************************

"Hi, Ryan, how have you been doing?" asked Hayley.

"Sneeze, well other than this nasty cold bug…" started Ryan.

"Yeah, well, you know, for everything there is a season, ha ha, just take care of yourself", Hayley ordered.

"Yes Mam!" ensured Ryan, saluting Hayley.

Greenlee stared in the distance, miffed as far as the eye can see. She got herself this job at WRCW because she wanted to keep taps on Ryan and Scott. It wasn't enough for her to have one man... she needed both. She wanted both, and Heaven, help anyone who got in her way!

Greenlee sneaked over to Ryan patted him on the shoulder. Ryan turned around.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Greenlee shouted.

Ryan just gave Greenlee that goofy, gorgeous smile of his.

"That's Hayley, protective to the core!" stated Ryan.

"Well, tell her that she has the day off, the rest of your day belongs to me!" stated Greenlee.

"Oh really?!" asked Ryan.

"Yes, really!" Greenlee says eyeing Ryan.

****

Meanwhile, as the Ick fest continues…

Knock, Knock

Gillian throws on a blouse on and runs to the door.

"Hi Gillian!" says Jake with flowers, roses: red, white, and pink.

Gillian's eyes widen, "Wow, they are beautiful".

"And so are you, Gillian", said Jake.

Gillian giggled. Jake cared for her so much; it would hurt him so much if he only knew Ryan still ruled her heart's domain.

"Let, me take these beautiful roses and place them in a vase", she said.

Gillian left the room to find the vase. Jake sat down and took on a little black box.

"Tonight", he thought, "Would tonight be the perfect night?"

Jake heard Gillian coming back from the kitchen, so he swiftly pocketed the ring. Gillian came into the room, and joined Jake on the sofa.

"So, how was work?" asked Gillian. "Hectic?"

"No more hector then usual", answered Jake. "I was wondering Princess, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Well, just a TV date with Tom Cruise", laughed Gillian.

"Oh, think Tommy would mind if I impose a little, and take you out instead?" asked Jake.

"Hmmm, I don't know, ha ha, when would this little rendezvous take place?" asked Gillian.

"Well, I was thinking about a dinner and a movie, with cock-tails after the movie, sound good?" asked Jake.

"Sounds wonderful, but time?" insisted Gillian.

"Oh, yeah story, how about 6pm?" offered Jake.

"Yes, 6pm would be fine", Gillian agreed.

End of Chapter 2

****

*******************************************************************************************************

This chapters starts a few hours after Chapter 2…

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Chapter 3

Written By Stef With a F

************************************************************************************************************

Jake stared in front of the mirror fixing his tie. Today will be the happiest day of his life. Tonight will be the night he will ask Gillian to be his wife. He has been waiting years for this day. He has dated many women, even married once, but Gillian, Gillian felt different, Gillian was the one he wanted to live with for his rest of his life. Please say yes, he thought.

*********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, across town, Scott and Ryan were watching the Philadelphia Flyers on TV.

"Those damn Red Wings", said Ryan, "I can't believe they beaten us in Stanley Cup Playoffs back in 1997!"

"I can, have you seen some of their players, that Steve Yzerman plays awesome!" commented Scott.

"Traitor!" laughed Ryan, who then started coughing harshly.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me", insisted Ryan, "I will be fine".

"Are you sure? How's your breathing?" asked Scott again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Greenlee and I are dining out at the Valley Inn", remarked Ryan.

"Oh, really, you two getting serious?" inquired Scott.

"No, but we are friends. A few cocktails, some giggles, just an opportunity to drive Greenlee's grandparents nuts. It's a new game we have been considering", Ryan answered.

Scott laughed, "Okay, just take it easy, Becca and I are off to the movies after the hockey game is over".

Ryan and Scott then lifted their beer glass and clicked them together, "To a great night!" and then laugh.

*****************************************************************************************************

Jake went to Gillian's door with another bouquet of flowers.

"Again?" Gillian gasped, "Jake, you are so good to me".

"Gillian, more is to come, shall I bring you to dinner?"

"Yes".

Jake and Gillian make their way to the restaurant.

Jake takes Gillian's hand and seats her in her seat.

Jake sits down.

The waitress comes out and takes their order.

"The house cocktail please", Jake says.

*******************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the other side of the Inn…

"The house cocktail please", says Ryan.

The waitress leaves. Ryan resumes staring in daydream land. Greenlee grabs a hold of Ryan's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing much, life, work, everything", Ryan answers never really looking at Greenlee.

Just then Greenlee looked across the room and noticed Gillian and Jake also having cocktails. It was now obvious about to whom Ryan was thinking.

"Ryan", Greenlee said, "How's WRCW doing in the stock market? Any new promotion ideas?"

"Yeah, a few", answered Ryan, "Um, Greenlee, could you excuse me for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure", answered Greenlee, now noticing that Ryan's face was kind of pale, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just let me use the men's room, to flush my face with some water".

"Okay", Greenlee said nodding.

Ryan leaves. 

*********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back to Jake and Gillian…

"Gillian, I love you very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Jake began. "I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. And I hope to God that you feel the same way…"

"Jake…" Gillian began.

"Gillian, will you marry me?" asked Jake.

In the distance Ryan heard the question and froze. Greenlee, saw, Ryan, and called him over.

"Ryan?" Greenlee called.

Ryan collapsed.

"Ryan!"

End of Chapter 3

****

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapters 4 and 5

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapters 4 & 5

Somehow something happened to chapter 4, so I had to recreate it. Since Chapter 4 happened right after and right before chapters 3 and 5, respectfully, hopefully I did this reconstruction okay, thank you and enjoy.

*******

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 4 and 5

******************

"Gillian, I love you very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Jake began. "I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. And I hope to God that you feel the same way"

"Jake" Gillian began.

"Gillian, will you marry me?" asked Jake.

*****************

In the distance Ryan heard the question and froze. Greenlee, saw, Ryan, and called him over.

"Ryan?" Greenlee called.

Ryan collapsed.

"Ryan!" shouted Greenlee.

"Are you alright?" said fellow customer.

Greenlee made it through the small crowd.

"Please, let me through, he's my boyfriend," said Greenlee.

"Who?" said a familar voice who just came out of the men's bathroom.

"Leo..." said Greenlee.

Leo looked down and saw Ryan.

"Is he okay, what happened?" asked Leo.

"I don't know...he was pale..wanted to get some water..." said Greenlee.

"Should I call an amulance?" asked a waiter.

"No," answered Greenlee.

"No?" asked Leo.

Greenlee nodded. "Did you bring your car?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Leo.

"Because we are bringing Ryan to the hospital, let's go," informed Greenlee.

The waiter looked at Leo and Greenlee.

"Don't worry, my friend and I will bring him to the hospital, but thank you," said Greenlee.

Leo carried Ryan and left with Greenlee.

************************

Gillian paled a little, and frowned.

"Sorry Jake, I can't marry you," Gillian replied.

"You can't marry me?" inquired Jake. "Why?" "Too soon, right?" "I pressured you into it, right?" "Well, I'm sorry, Princess. Well, we can talk more about it after I come home, all right? Should I get the waiter to take our order?"

"No", said Gillian. "I would like to go home".

"What? Did I upset you?" asked Jake.

"No, it's not that, I just suddenly don't feel well", said Gillian.

"Okay", Jake said. He placed his arm around Gillian and the couple walked out of the Valley Inn.

********************************************************************************************

Leo and Greenlee arrive at Pine Valley Hospital carrying Ryan.

David walks in and eye's his "baby bro". He was about to say a smart-ass comment, but then he noticed Ryan.

He runs over, "What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know", answers Leo. 

"Ryan and I were on a date. He was looking a little pale already, in went to flush his face with some water, and when he came back, in collapsed", answered Greenlee.

"Okay", David said as he starting doing his doctor's duty.

Just, then, Ryan woke up.

"Hayward", he said weekly, "Get away from me, it's all your fault".

David had this shocked look on his face. After Ryan's little rant, he fell unconscious again.

This alarmed David, "OMG! His pulse feels dangerously low! We need to get him admitted immediately!"

*********************************************************************************************

Jake and Gillian made it back to Myrtle's. Gillian kissed Jake goodnight.

"Hope you don't mind", started Gillian, "but I want to be alone tonight".

"Sure, no problem", returned Jake. "Goodnight Princess".

Jake left.

~ Goodnight Princess~ thought Gillian

"Ryan", she whispered. 

She could sense something was wrong. She leaned over a grabbed the phone and dialed Ryan and Scott's number

*********************************************************************************************

Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiing!

Scott and Becca were on the couch watching a video from Blockbuster -- turns out the movie that they were going to see at theatre was sold out.

"Again?" laughed out Becca. People have been calling all through the movie.

"I'll get it, better not be a telemarketer, ha ha", Scott replied.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" inquired Scott.

"Scott?" returned Gillian. "I'm worried about Ryan".

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 6

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapter 6

This chapter starts right after 5

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 6

Scott eyes widened, "Why? I saw him this morning, and he did seem a little pale, and he was coughing to. Did you see him today?" asked Scott.

"No, I didn't", confessed Gillian. "But he did look bad? Oh, no, hope he didn't get himself pneumonia again?"

Scott got a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I was at school during that awful ordeal you and Ryan went throughit must have been so terrible"

"Well, if you hear from Ryan, you will call me, right?" begged Gillian.

"Of course", Scott agreed.

"Thanks, goodnight Scott".

"Goodnight, Gillian", returned Scott.

Scott hung up the phone and returned to the couch.

"Scott, what was that all about, is Gillian alright? Were you two talking about Ryan? Is he alright?" asked Becca.

"I hope so" returned Scott.

*********************************************************************************************

Gillian lay on her bed, thinking. If she said yes to Jake, she would have made him happy. She would make have given herself a medium to move on. But thing is, did she want to move on. Her and Ryan's break up was one of confusion, not one that was truly wanted on either side. Ryan once told her, that she hurt him in a way that stung more than physical pain. And he hurt her too. But it would be lying if they did not agree that they belonged to each other. And that they were one soul in two bodies.

One soul

*********************************************************************************************

"His pulse is low, his breathing is shallow!" shouted David. 

A couple of nurses helped Ryan into on of the examination rooms.

David then began to holler some orders, "Blood work, heart monitor, assist breathing!"

********************************************************************************************

Gillian continued to stir in her bed. Something was wrong and she knew it. But what?

********************************************************************************************

David continued to exanimate Ryan.

"Can't be pneumonia" "His lungs are fine, but he definitely is not". "Temperature dropping, heart beat irregular"

********************************************************************************************

Gillian lay on her bed, asleep at last, but restless as could be. Her unconscious mind was filled with worry and concern.

~ Dream Sequence ~

"Ryan?!?" shouted Gillian.

Silence.

"Ryan?!?" she called again.

More silence.

The dream then turned to flashbacks: The bathtub scene, the day of their wedding, the time they were fight at Wildwind breaking all the vases, the health club, the time Ryan caught her with David, Holiday's explosion, Christmas, the Crystal Ball, on the run, the trial, the fall out with Braden, the time she raced to see Jake. It was like their life was flashing before her eyes.

"Ryan" she whispered.

~ End of Sequence ~

She woke up, she leaned over to dial the phone.

*********************************************************************************************

Brrrrriiiiiiiiing!

"Hello?" called Scott.

"Scott, sorry it's so lateIs Ryan back yet?" asked Gillian.

"No".

"Scott, please bring me to the hospital"

"Why? Are you alright?"

"No, and I don't want to drive alone"

*********************************************************************************************

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 7

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapter 7

This chapter starts a few minutes after 6

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 7

Leo stared in open space. He has been sitting there for hours. ~ No word, says Doctor Bro, no word ~

Greenlee was asleep on his lap.

"What did I get myself in too?!?" he asked himself.

Once again he allowed himself to get dragged into one of Greenlee's crazy plans. Well, it wasn't really her fault this time. She had no idea that Ryan would get sick.

~ And what was wrong? ~

********************************************************************************************

Ding-Dong

Gillian ran to the door. She could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Ryan. She also had this feeling that Ryan was calling her.

~ Princess. ~

~ Ryan ~

Gillian managed to open the door.

"Gillian?!?" he called. "What's wrong?"

She fell into his arms.

Scott carried Gillian back into the couch and applied a damp wash cloth to her face. Gillian opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Scott.

"What happened?" asked Gillian.

"You fainted", answered Scott. "You called me over"

"Yes!" Gillian nodded. "We have to go and help Ryan". "Let's go!"

Gillian took a whole of Scott's head a leaded him to the door.

"Okay", Scott returned. "Just please tell me what is going on, when we get to the car".

"I will try!" informed Gillian.

*********************************************************************************************

"Good, she's sleeping", said David.

"Yeah", answered Leo.

"So, you know what happened?" asked Leo.

"No, no", David said.

David left to bury himself in some work.

He went to his office and dialed the phone. 

"Erica?" he called. "Sorry, hope it's not too late. Seattle does have a earlier time, soforgive me?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" asked Erica.

"I just need to hear your voice", returned David.

*********************************************************************************

"Gillian", said Scott, "We're here".

~ Ryan.~

~ Princess~

One soul, Two bodies

Two bodies

"Are you alright?" asked Scott again.

"No, but I will be", answered Gillian. "Ryan"

"Okay", Scott said concerned.

Scott took Gillian's hand and they raced into the ER

"Ryan!" screamed Gillian.

Leo looked at Gillian, "He's in there" he said.

"Thanks", Gillian returned.

Ryan's heart Monitor goes off

"Oh my God!" screams Gillian. "Help! Help! Help!"

"Oh my God!" screams Greenlee, waking up

She runs toward Ryan's room.

"Whoa, there girl, let Gillian go alone" says Leo grabbing her arm.

**To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 8

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapter 8

This chapter starts right after 7

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 8

Cold Blue! 

"Help! Ryan! Ryan!" Gillian screamed.

David ran out of his office.

"Not you", Gillian shouted, "You stay away from him..."

But then the sound of the alarm made her hollow inside; she could barely stand.

"Go!" she screamed. "Go!"

"Gillian", David called in a kind tone, "Don't worry, no one dies on me".

Gillian just stared at him liked a helpless puppy. She didn't like this at all. Not one bit. Why was this happening?

David left. Gillian followed.

"You can wait outside, look through the window if you like, okay?" informed David.

"Yes, I would like that", answered Gillian, in quiet tone, she didn't want to reveal that he could ever make her grateful.

Greenlee watched as these actions all took place.

_Ryan was her boyfriend; she was the one that should be by his side. She wanted to look through the window. Maybe she could stay there toomaybe..._

"Let me go, Leo", she shouted.

"No, I care for you too much to see you act like such a fool, and besides, Ryan loves Gillian, you don't have a chance!" returned Leo.

"And, you have chances with Becca?" snapped Greenlee.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Leo. "Touchy, touchy, but Greenlee, trust me, now is definitely not the time. You will have other opportunities".

"Oh yeah, after she goes all ga-ga over him and plays Nurse Nightingale. Yeah, I will have other opportunities", stated sarcastically.

Overhearing them, Scott turned around, "Don't you care about what's going on here? You're so selfish", he stated.

Greenlee stared at Scott, her eyes at the edge of tears. She ran off.

"Smart move Chandler", snapped Leo as he went after Greenlee.

*********************************************************************************************

Gillian stared through the window in the ICU.

_Ryan, what is happening? I would give you my life to save you, my heart, my souljust please don't leave meI love youI need you_

"RyanI love you" she whispered.

It was like a miracleright after the name rolled off her lipsright after she released the truthRyan started living again

"We got a pulse!" called a doctor.

These words were music to her ears.

"And he's breathing, wow that was close", said another doctor.

Gillian let out another sigh of relief. She knocked on the window, wondering if she could come it.

David nodded.

Gillian started to enter the room

Brrrrrrrrring!

She wanted to ignore it, but she decided just to look at the Caller ID to see who it was

Oh, no, it was Jake.

**To Be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 9

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

stefwithaf@hotmail.com

Chapter 9

This Chapter was archived at February 16, 2000

This chapter starts right after 8

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 9

Brrrrrrrrring!

She wanted to ignore it, but she decided just to look at the Caller ID to see who it was

Oh, no, it was Jake.

"Jake?" Gillian said out loud. "Why would he be calling at this hour?"

David just had this smirked look on his face. He always knew that Jake was a few beers short of a six pack, but this time, he finally proved it.

Gillian didn't want to be reminded of Jake right now. She turned the phone off.

David tried to hold back a laugh. Gillian entered Ryan's room.

Gillian sat down on a chair near Ryan's bed. She held his hand.

"Hi baby", she said. "It's me Gillian. I just want you to know that I am here, and that I love you. I love you so much. And when you open those beautiful eyes of yoursI hope that you will say that you love me too".

A chill went through Gillian at that moment.

_That phone call, why did Jake have to call her. Remind her. She already refused his marriage proposal; told him that she was not ready. So, why did he call so soon? Did he hear of the phrase "Give it some space?"_

But now, Gillian knew where she wanted to be. The preceding events tonight were clear. She was in love with Ryan. No chance to deny it.

********************************************************************************************

"Greenlee!" shouted Leo. "Hey Greenlee! Wait up!"

Greenlee stopped. 

"Why should I?" inquired Greenlee. "Why would you want to be with a selfish bitch, who only cares about herself? Someone who is too concerned with her own hurt feelings to realize that someone that she cares about is dying! Wait! Let me re-phrase that. I don't care for Ryan. No, I'm selfish girl. It's not my lifeWhy should I care?"

"Because you are not like that", answered Leo. "Deep inside you, there is just a girl that wants to be wanted, that wants to be loved. So, yeah maybe you appear to be a little shallow, a little spoiled maybe. Maybe a total brat"

"Oh thanks! You are making me feel much better!" screamed Greenlee.

She started to run off again.

"But" Leo added, grabbing Greenlee's arm again.

"But, that doesn't make it the truthyou're not heartless Greenlee, not at all. Maybe your heart is just in the wrong place"

"Leo?" responded Greenlee"What are you saying?"

*****************************************************************************************

Scott entered Ryan's room.

"Gillian?" he called. "Are you staying here for the rest of the night?"

"Yes", she answered.

"Well, I better get back home. I wish that it wasn't true, but I have to get to work in the morning. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay? Anything", stated Scott.

"I won't", answered Gillian. "Thanks".

"Anytime", returned Scott, and he left.

After Scott left, Gillian re-directed her focus back to Ryan.

"Please, Ryan, please" she cried, grasping Ryan's hand.

*******************************************************************************************

**To Be Continued!**

**Return To**

**Stefwithaf's All My Children Fanfiction**


	7. Chapter 10

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapter 10

This Chapter was Archived February 23, 2000

This chapter starts right after 9

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

*********************************************************************************************

Chapter 10

*********************************************************************************************

"Leo, what are saying", asked Greenlee.

"Oh, Greenlee. There is no need for you to throw yourself at a man that doesn't love you. That is obviously in love with someone else? Why don't you see this?" asked Leo.

"Oh! I don't want to see it okay? I want Ryan to love me, I want him to want me like I want him!" screamed Greenlee.

Some nurse gave Greenlee some dirty looks

"Greenlee" started Leo.

He grabbed her and took her into his arms.

"Leo, what are you doing?" asked Greenlee.

"This" Leo answered.

Leo gave her kiss to remember.

"Leo" breathed Greenlee.

"Wow" responded Leo. "Let me take you home"

"Okay" Greenlee reluctantly agreed, still looking in the direction of Ryan's room.

"We'll stop by tomorrow, okay?" offered Leo.

"Yeah" agreed Greenlee, who accepted Leo's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "You are such a good friend".

"I know", Leo said slyly.

They left the hospital ER waiting room together.

*********************************************************************************************

Scene 2, place: Pine Valley Hospital, time: the next day, 8am

Gillian awakened from the chair that she called a bed last night. She stretched out; her muscles and joints were sore. 

Ryan was there in his bed. She was there all night. Last night light bulbs went off in her head. She knew what she wanted, what really mattered. It was he. 

Gillian laid her head on Ryan's bed, and grasped Ryan's hand.

"I'm here, Ryan, and I will wait here for you here forever", she said.

********************************************************************************************

Scene 3, place: WRCW studios, time: same day, 8:05 am

"Whoa! Cuz, you look mighty zoned out?" commented Hayley. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"No, barely, I was at the hospital for half the night with Gillian", answered Scott.

"Oh, my God, want happened?" asked Hayley.

"Ryan" answered Scott.

*******************************************************************************************

Scene 4, place: Ryan's room at PVH, time: same day, 8:07 am

"Ryan, I love you", proclaimed Gillian.

Ryan opened his eyes, "PrincessI love you too".

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 11

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

Chapter 11

This Chapter was Archived February 24, 2000

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

*********************************************************************************************

Chapter 11

*********************************************************************************************

Scene 1, place: Cortlandt Manner, time: 8:10 am

Leo looked at the clock.

"Oh man!" he said to himself. "Way to early to be awake, but then again, I have things to do".

His mind came flashing to last night. When he and Greenlee brought Ryan in the hospital. How Greenlee wanted him. How Gillian loved him. And the way Scott treated Greenlee and how that made her feel, and how it made **HIM **feel.

__

Becca was in love with Scott, or at least she cared about him very much. So, yes, it was true, Leo didn't really have a chance with Becca. Leo did have attraction to Becca, but he didn't really love her, and he knew it. But Greenlee, Greenlee was different. They were friends, great friends really. All his alarms went off when Greenlee was with Ken, and he was ready to defend Greenlee with Scott…But **Still! Still! **Greenlee wanted Ryan…

Leo knocked over the lamp in anger.

__

Damn it! He thought. When would she get it through her head? That she already had someone that wanted her, someone that needed her.

He remembered the kiss. Why didn't she see the sparks…She just looked at Ryan…?

Leo knocked over something else…

__

But wait! She didn't smack me either…

A sudden smile came across his face. He looked down to the mess he made.

"Hmmm, Housekeeping!"

*********************************************************************************************

Scene 2: Ryan's room…

"I love you too Princess", said Ryan, opening his eyes.

"Oh my God! Thank You God!" cried Gillian.

Gillian grasped Ryan's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Was this really happening? Did Ryan really say these words? Did God answer her prayers?

"Ryan", she continued, "Ryan, I thought I lost you for while, you weren't breathing, you didn't have a pulse…It was like…I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and trampled on…Ryan…Ryan…I have so many things to say…time…time…time…Ryan…"

Gillian fell into Ryan's arms, just crying. She was filled with relief, sorrow, regret, sadness, and love all in one.

This was situation Ryan was praying for. He loved Gillian so much. He looked back to time of Kit, David, the trial, and the madness. When he and Gillian took the vows, it wasn't really for love. Gillian needed a green card; Ryan needed to stay out of jail. But he always had an attraction to Gillian. She was so beautiful. And her personally a plus. Sure, sometimes she appeared as shallow brat, and their fights were many. But Ryan often saw past that…he and Gillian were much alike, both were stubborn children. Both wanted things his/her way…And if this did not happen, both would have the other pay…

Ryan couldn't help but fall in love with this wild black beauty. Even though, he refused to admit this at first. When he saw her with David, it was like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.

He forgave her for that one time, but Gillian did it again. She didn't do it to spite him, she did it to help him, he just did not understand. He left her, his true love, his only love, for his friend Hayley. His friend…

"Princess", he said in a friendly embrace, "I will always love you". "Please don't cry".

"I love Jake too", stated Gillian. "Oh, Ryan what have I done?" "When I thought I lost you, I thought my life was over…Ryan…I can't lose you, I can't see my life without you…I knew this all along but I wouldn't allow myself to admit this…you left me for Hayley…and I moved on…Jake was great friend…He comforted me when I was blue, during the trial. He comforted me when you were off with Hayley, he loved me when you with Greenlee".

"It's my fault Gillian, I know it, if only I wasn't foolish, if only I forgave you much sooner, if only I realized what I had to lose…" breathed Ryan.

"Oh, I wished you did too, Ryan!" cried Gillian. "If you did I wouldn't been in this dilemma!"

"I'm sorry…" started Ryan.

"But, I love you…" finished Gillian.

****

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 12

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfiction

Written By Stef With af

stefwithaf@hotmail.com

Chapter 12

This Chapter was Archived March 19, 2000

What Really Matters

A Ryan and Gillian Fanfic 

Written By Stef With a F

*********************************************************************************************

Chapter 12

*********************************************************************************************

Scene 1: Ryan's room…

Some minutes later

Ryan held Gillian in her arms. 

Gillian held on tight, she never wanted to be separated from Ryan again. It would hurt her too much.

Gillian allowed her fingers caress Ryan's body, from head to toe.

Ryan smiled.

"Baby, not here", he laughed.

Gillian smiled.

"Ryan, I just need to touch you, to make sure that I'm not dreaming ", said Gillian.

"Gilly…"

Gillian smiled.

Ryan didn't want to think about Jake. Gillian was his woman, his goddess, and his soul. He couldn't lose her.

"Jake asked me to marry him last night", started Gillian.

"I know", returned Ryan, pain in his eyes.

"I said, 'no'", Gillian answered.

"Why?" asked Ryan, wide-eyed.

"Why? Why?" started Gillian.

Ryan gently grabbed Gillian's face, stared into her eyes, and kissed her.

Gillian melted. Her love for Ryan was no longer in question, but what about Jake? She never said it was over, just that she didn't want to get married. Thank Goodness for the business trip, but why did Jake call last night, was he coming home? Extending his stay?

"Oh, I better get the doctor, tell them that you are awake--Do you remember what happened last night? " Gillian asked.

Ryan looked back at Gillian. Then looked down.

"I have been tired lately", answered Ryan. "Real tired".

Gillian gave Ryan a tight hug.

"I'll be right back", said Gillian. "I promise".

Gillian left.

Gillian needed somewhere to think. Maybe outside at the patio? On the way there, she saw Hayley enter Ryan's room.

*********************************************************************************************

"Hey you!" shouted Hayley.

"Hey Hayley!" called Ryan.

"Are you alright?" asked Hayley. "What happened? Scott told me about how Gillian dragged him to the hospital last night to see you. What happened, how did you get here".

"I don't remember", answered Ryan.

"Leo and Greenlee", answered Dr. Joe Martin. "And from what I heard, you were in pretty bad shape".

"Heard?" asked Hayley.

"I was briefed this morning", said Joe.

******************************************************************************************

Gillian listened from the outside.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Gillian turned around.

"Need a friend?"

****

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 13

****

What Really Matters

An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 13

Archived

April 25, 2000

******************************************************************

Gillian turned around. "Mateo!" she screamed.

"Jumpy!" Mateo laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be jumpy, when it feels like the world is after me!" Gillian cried.

"I love Jake, but oh Mateo, I'm so glad that it's you", she continued.

Mateo allowed Gillian to hold on to him.

"What happened that got you so upset?" asked Mateo.

"Jake asked me to marry him, and I said no", answered Gillian.

"Could Ryan have anything to do with this?" asked Mateo.

"Who else?!?" Gillian cried. "And now he's with your fiancée…eek…I know they are friends…I know she loves him too, that's she's worried too but…"

"She is?" asked Mateo in surprise. "Why isn't she at WRCW?" "And why should she be worried?"

"Ryan, almost died last night", said Becca in tears.

"Liza agreed to show a clip show if we don't get back in time", answered Scott.

"Oh my God", asked Mateo, "What happened?"

"No one seems to know!" cried Gillian.

Mateo gave Gillian hug. So did Scott and Becca.

******************************************************************************

Back at Ryan's room…

"So Gillian was here all night?" asked Hayley.

"Yes", Ryan said in a big smile.

"Aww…you know what I have always said about not giving up!" informed Hayley.

"Ha!" laughed Ryan.

"Now, you be good", ordered Hayley, "I have to get back to WRCW, but I'll be back. But if you Gillian have something else in mind, I won't interfere…"

Hayley kiss Ryan on the forehead and left the room.

"Mateo?" called Hayley.

"Yeah, it's me", returned Mateo. "How's Ryan?"

"He good, told, me he would be better if Gillian comes back", said Hayley in smile.

Becca's eye's lit up.

"You two are getting back together! That's Great!" she beamed.

__

Yeah, but what about Jake?

***********************************************************************

Back at WRCW….

Half asleep, Leo walks in the studio about an hour late.

"Where were, you?" asked Liza.

"Bed", answered Leo. "I have been up all night!"

"You too?" asked Liza.

"Yeah", answered Leo, who was just about to collapse himself.

But Greenlee caught him.

"Whoa there Leo! I thought we had a date?" inquired Greenlee.

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, come on silly, you remember, with Ryan".

****

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 14

****

What Really Matters

An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 14

Archived

June 3, 2000

******************************************************************

"Oh, I did promise you that," said Leo.

"You are not changing your mind, are you?" asked Greenlee.

"No, but could we stop for some coffee first? I am really going to drop".

"Of course".

Leo gave Greenlee his hand. And they left for the hospital.

*******************************************************************************

Back at the hospital, Joe examined Ryan.

"Seems like you are going to be okay. Now you get some rest", Joe said. Then he left.

Gillian re-entered Ryan's room.

"Hi baby", she said.

"Hi Princess", Ryan said smiling.

Gillian placed her head on Ryan's lap again, tugging on his fingers.

"I have been thinking. I'm scared. I'm going tell Jake that's it's over", explained Gillian.

"Really?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, and he's going to hate me", said Gillian.

"No, he can't hate you for how you feel, if he does, then you shouldn't even care. Why stay with someone you don't love as much as you love me", announced Ryan.

"Yes, you are right. Why? Why?" she shouted. "We have already lost so much time".

**************************************************************************

Just then Leo and Greenlee showed up. Greenlee went to the front desk and demanded to see Ryan.

"He already has a visitor", said the nurse. "He's still pretty weak, he doesn't need another".

"Who's in there?" asked Greenlee.

"His girlfriend", said the nurse.

"What?" exclaimed Greenlee. "That's impossible, because I'm right here".

Greenlee left in disgust. She decided to look for Ryan's room, herself.

Leo rolled his eyes…_Here we go again…._He decided to go after Greenlee.

Just then Becca caught an eye of Leo and stopped him.

"Hear that you and Greenlee were hero last night", said Becca.

"No, just a situation of being at the right place, at the right time", said Leo.

"Well, lucky for Ryan", said Becca.

"Yeah…" said Leo.

__

"Greenlee!" he thought. What in the hell are you doing?

Greenlee finally found Ryan's room. She peaked in the room; Gillian was in there.

__

"No! I have to stop this! " Greenlee secretly vowed. But How? Then she noticed a cell phone on the ground. Could this be Gillian's cell phone?

Greenlee picked up the phone, and checked if there was a speed dial listing. Looking for Jake's cell phone number. She found it. She dialed.

"Hello?" said Jake.

In a disguised voice, "Hi, Jake? It's a friend, come home".

"What?" exclaimed Jake. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend, Gillian really needs you", Greenlee said.

She hanged up and placed the phone back on the floor.

__

"Ha!" Greenlee thought. "Gillian, you may have Ryan now…"

Greenlee walked back to the lobby to see Leo and Becca talking.

"Hey!" Greenlee said to interrupt.

"So, how are you Becca?" asked Greenlee.

"Okay……" answered Becca. "Just worried about Ryan".

"Yeah me too", said Greenlee. "You and Scott still jolly?"

Leo held in a laugh.

"We are very happy", said Becca.

"Yeah, okay" said Greenlee. "Good". "Hey, Leo, I need to see you for a sec".

She dragged Leo from Becca and took him to somewhere safe to talk.

"Whoa there Greenlee, where's the fire?" asked Leo in a laugh.

"Coming soon to a theatre near Pine Valley", said Greenlee.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Leo.

"Jake", answered Greenlee. "He's coming home, I called him".

Leo rolled his eyes.

****

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 15

****

What Really Matters

An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

Chapter 15

First Archived

June 3, 2000

Note: Ooops, I guess in chapter 4 that I lost, I sent Jake on some some business trip that I totally forgot about. Anyway, that's why Jake is not in Pine Valley, and why in the following scene, Jake needs to go on a plane to go back to Pine Valley. Sorry for confusin, and enjoy.

******************************************************************

Jake stared at the phone for a moment, "Who was that?" he wondered. He would call Gillian, which was what he thought he should do, to see if she was all right.

So Jake dialed the number…

Gillian's voice

"Hello, this is Gillian, I am sorry but you have missed me, please leave your message after the tone", said the voice mail.

"Argh!" thought Jake.

"It's me again Gillian, I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess you are busy, talk to you later", said Jake, and he hanged up the phone.

He decided to take the first plane back to Pine Valley.

******************************************************************************

Ryan looked at Gillian; she was his heart, his soul. The reason he keeps living. The dream was here, Gillian refused Jake, and now she wants to call it quits with Jake officially.

__

His relationship with Greenlee, was never one of love. A friend helping a friend, right? Gillian was back, that was what really mattered, right?

Gillian looked at Ryan; he was her heart, her soul. The reason she keeps living. She couldn't deny it, and that was what was killing her inside. When Ryan died for that moment, she felt like she was going to die too, she knew what really matters. Now at last…

*****************************************************************************

"Greenlee, I am pretty tired now, can we go home?" asked Leo.

"No, I waiting for the coming attractions", said Greenlee.

"Is everything a game to you?" asked Leo.

"If the prize is good enough", answered Greenlee. "Besides, look who's talking?"

"Me?!!" cried Leo.

"Yeah", said Greenlee.

Leo smiled, "Just be careful when playing with that fire…"

Greenlee just smiled.

"Please, Greenlee, Jake won't be here anytime soon, let's catch something to eat?" asked Leo.

"Sure, but we are coming back!" informed Greenlee.

"Deal!" said Leo.

**************************************************************************

About an hour later….

"Jake! You are back early!" said a nurse.

"Yeah, could you page Gillian for me? She's working today, right?" asked Jake. "I called her a few times, and kept getting her voice mail".

"Sure…" said the nurse hesitantly. 

"Oh never mind", says Jake, seeing the nurse's hesitation. "I'll found her myself".

He sees a fellow doctor in the hall, "Hey Brad, you seen Gillian?" he asked.

"Room 212", Brad answered.

"Thanks", said Jake.

Jake entered the room.

"Gillian!" he called.

****

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 16

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 16  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Gillian!" shouted Jake.  
  
Gillian and Ryan were in a deep kiss.  
  
"Jake!" returned Gillian. "You're back?!"  
  
"Yeah, that I am. I called you a few times, but all I got was your voice mail..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry...I thought that you would be away for a few days on business", said Gillian. "And, something kept up..."  
  
"Yeah, do you mean SOMEONE?!?" asked Jake rhetorically.  
  
"Ryan almost died..." started Gillian.  
  
"I understand, you still cared for him, but I thought you loved me..." said Jake.  
  
"I do Jake, but it's not like we're married, I said 'no'", reasoned Gillian.  
  
"So, months of romance, we're done, we're through, why WE were in together did you ever see me in your eyes? Was it I? Or was it Ryan? Did you ever care for me at all?"  
  
"YES!" yelled Gillian. "I loved you! I loved you! But, but, I'll be honest, I never stopped loving Ryan. In that way I did cheat you, but, but, are you going to condemn me for my feelings? I'm sorry".  
  
"Yeah, so am I, so am I", said Jake. "You know, I was always your friend, right? You always love Ryan, right? Well, why did I start to believe anyway? Huh? I hope you two live happy ever after. Thank you, Gillian".  
  
"For what?" asked Gillian.  
  
"For telling me no", said Jake.  
  
They he left.  
  
Gillian started to cry.  
  
"Hey..." started Gillian.  
  
Gillian laid her head on Ryan's lap.  
  
"I really hurt him", she cried.  
  
"Oh Princess, you did the right thing, what if you did marry him? What if months from now, you realized you made the mistake..." said Ryan. "Wouldn't that hurt more? We love each other..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Leo and Greenlee returned from their lunch date.  
  
Leo was all smiles; he had fallen in love with his fairy princess. Maybe Greenlee wasn't really of royal blood, but he loved her all the same. Now if only she got rid of the idea of getting Ryan...  
  
Greenlee left a small peck on Leo's left cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back", she said.  
  
"Okay..." said Leo.  
  
What Greenlee was planing to do, some would call petty, but Greenlee had to know. She wanted to see about Gillian and Jake, and maybe she would be able to gloat...  
  
"Hi, Jake!" Greenlee called.  
  
"Hi? Greenlee, right?" said Jake.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Jake tripped over something.  
  
"Be careful!" said Greenlee. "Is that, is that Gillian's cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, it just might be", answered Jake.  
  
"I'm just here to visit Ryan", explained Greenlee. "He and I were on a date, and then something scary happened, he fainted! Thank goodness my friend Leo showed up and we were able to bring him to the hospital".  
  
"Yeah good for Ryan", returned Jake.  
  
"Have you seen Gillian? I guess her and Ryan are still rather close, when she found out about Ryan she just stormed over...she's scared I guess, but so was I...I bet that she really needs you now..."  
  
At that moment, Jake took a hold of Greenlee's wrist.  
  
"Hey, that was you who called me, right? You disguised your voice but it was you, wasn't it. Thanks, really thank you. You did me a favor. You opened the door for me, turned on the lights...so, you know what? I should return the favor. GIVE IT UP!" shouted Jake.  
  
Jake dragged Greenlee to Ryan's door.  
  
"Look in the window, look for yourself, you're a pretty woman, don't waste your time! Ryan and Gillian don't love us! They love each other!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
Greenlee peeked through the window. Gillian was cuddled up to Ryan.  
  
Greenlee turned around in tears.  
  
"See?" said Jake.  
  
"Oh shut up! Get out of my way!" Greenlee screamed.  
  
She pushed Jake out of the way and stormed off in tears.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
In her haste she passed Leo.  
  
"Hey, Greenlee!" he shouted. "Wait up!"  
  
Greenlee turned around, "Why?"  
  
"You're crying, are you alright? What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"I made a complete fool of myself. Ryan is making out with Gillian, Jake thinks I'm a fool, maybe I am an unlikable fool. I mean, I'm okay to have sex with, but love? Of course not!" cried Greenlee.  
  
"No, no, that's not true!" Leo assured her.  
  
He took Greenlee in his arms.  
  
To Be Continued 


	14. Chapter 17

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Shit! Have to get this fixed  
  
To Be Continued 


	15. Chapter 18

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 18  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" said Gillian in the phone.  
  
"Gillian? It's Scott".  
  
"Scott? What's up? Ryan can go home today; I'm so happy. But, hey why are you calling me?"  
  
"A friend can't call a friend?"  
  
"Of course you can silly. But, what I mean Scott is...what's up?"  
  
"Call, me a mind reader, Gillian, but I was really thinking that Ryan was going to be released today, and well, I would like to ask you a question".  
  
"What?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Knock, knock, guess who?"  
  
"Hayley!" said Ryan.  
  
"And me?"  
  
"Becca!" said Ryan.  
  
"So where's Scott, where's Mateo?" he asked.  
  
"Busy at work", said Hayley.  
  
"We heard that you got sprung, want a ride home?" asked Becca.  
  
"Sure, nurse treatment, from two of the finest women in Pine Valley, sounds nice".  
  
"Oh, you are hoping I will throw in one of my famed massages, is that it?" laughed Becca.  
  
"Well, that could be nice...", said Ryan.  
  
Hayley laughed.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Leo, when I can I take this thing off?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"When we get to our destination", answered Leo.  
  
"Not home?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Not the Valley Inn?"  
  
"You said you didn't want to go there".  
  
"I trust you have enough sense not to bring me to Pine Cone..."  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"Just a little place I found while collecting thoughts, a peaceful place".  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"We're here", said Leo. "Here, no one can touch us..."  
  
Leo removes Greenlee's blindfold.  
  
"Thank you. So, you don't trust me?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"Why do you think that Greenlee?"  
  
"Why the blindfold? Don't trust me enough to keep the location of your secret place?"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Hayley, Becca, and Ryan arrive at Scott and Ryan's apartment.  
  
Becca knocks on the door.  
  
Scott answers the door.  
  
"Hi, Honey!" said Scott.  
  
He gave Becca a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Cuz!" said Hayley.  
  
"Hey, Hayley".  
  
"Hey Scott!" said Ryan.  
  
"You feeling better?" asked Scott.  
  
"I know what could make him feel much better..." said voice inside.  
  
Ryan knew this voice...  
  
He stormed inside.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Not, trust you, Greenlee?" exclaimed Leo. "Never! I trust you with my life".  
  
Greenlee was touched. "Really?"  
  
"Always. I just wanted to surprise you".  
  
"Okay, Leo, I don't know where here is yet, but I'll admit that I am intrigued".  
  
"Good, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor".  
  
"No!"  
  
"You on the floor?!? Sorry, Greenlee but I can't see that!"  
  
"Of course not silly, the bed is mine, but why don't you join me Leo?"  
  
Leo looked at Greenlee just then, shocked.  
  
"Come on you allowed me to sleep on your lap the last two days. Now, you lay on me..."  
  
Leo stared at Greenlee again.  
  
"Oh my God! I did not just say that...Leo that's not what I meant!" Greenlee informed.  
  
Greenlee buried herself in the bed.  
  
"Now come on", she said.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Back at Scott and Ryan's Apartment...  
  
"Gillian!" shouted Ryan.  
  
"Hi, Ryan!" said Gillian.  
  
She was wearing a red silk robe. She took it off, to reveal a black little teddy.  
  
To Be Continued 


	16. Chapter 19

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 19  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back at Scott and Ryan's Apartment...  
  
"Gillian!" shouted Ryan.  
  
"Hi, Ryan!" said Gillian.  
  
She was wearing a red silk robe. She took it off, to reveal a black little teddy.  
  
Ryan stopped for a second. He allowed his eyes meet Gillian's. Scott from the distance smiled at Gillian, their plan worked. He made the quiet exit toward the door, taking Becca and Hayley with him  
  
Ryan walked over to Gillian. He allowed his lips meet Gillian's, then slowly progressing lower. Her neck, her chest, her navel. When he reached her waist, he picked her up and continued with her thighs, her knees, her toes...  
  
Gillian squealed. Ryan took that as invitation to the bedroom. He took her to the bedroom. Peeling off the remains of her clothing, and they made love.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"So Leo are you coming in? Or are you going to chill yourself? Come on, I won't bite. Come on, let's comfort each other", suggested Greenlee.  
  
Leo hopped in the bed, cuddling close to Greenlee.  
  
"You mentioned 'lay on me', did you not?'"  
  
"Yes".  
  
Leo placed his head on Greenlee's breasts.  
  
"You are a comfy pillow".  
  
Greenlee laughed.  
  
"Go, asleep okay?" and tomorrow you are going to tell me where you brought me, you little sneak".  
  
"Okay, Greenlee, I believe I shall, I mean, I have these nice pillows".  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
Greenlee laughed.  
  
"I love you Leo, you know how to make a girl with a broken heart happy".  
  
"My pleasure".  
  
To Be Continued 


	17. Chapter 20

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 20  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Next Day... at the loft  
  
Gillian woke up in Ryan's arms. She slipped out to fresh up in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, hey Princess", called Ryan. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I need to freshen up", explained Gillian.  
  
"Well, would you like some company?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, okay, but wait, there is a few things, I do not want to share with you, after I am done. I'll turn on the shower, and you may join me if you like".  
  
Gillian kissed Ryan on the forehead.  
  
Ryan took that but pulled Gillian in for something more.  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"See you soon".  
  
Greenlee and Leo's secret location...  
  
Greenlee woke up in Leo's arms. At the beginning of the night, Leo laid on her. But in the middle of the night, they positions switched. Leo cuddled her like a teddy bear. Held her tight. She looked around.  
  
"Is there a bathroom around here", she said to herself.  
  
She found one around the corner.  
  
Now Leo woke up in the bed alone. He looked around.  
  
"Where is Greenlee?" he wondered. "Did you she leave in without saying goodbye?"  
  
He started to get up, to pace, and to look around.  
  
Then, just then Greenlee came out.  
  
Her hair was messed up, and her clothes were filled with wrinkles.  
  
"You know, you took me here without a hair brush?"  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
"You look beautiful".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of Course, come here".  
  
Greenlee walked cautiously to Leo.  
  
Leo took out his trustworthy comb. He gently started to comb her hair with it.  
  
"That better?"  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"Well, Greenlee, I have been thinking about what you said last night..."  
  
"What? What do you mean Leo?"  
  
~* Beginning of thought* ~  
  
"'I love you, Leo..." She wondered if he remembered that. She didn't think she'd be able to forget it".  
  
~* End of thought* ~  
  
"I really should tell you about this place", he answered.  
  
"Yes, you should".  
  
"You like this place? Well, it was a gift..."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"My father..."  
  
To Be Continued 


	18. Chapter 21

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Rated R for sexual themes  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey, hey Princess", called Ryan. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I need to freshen up", explained Gillian.  
  
"Well, would you like some company?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, okay, but wait, there is a few things, I do not want to share with you, after I am done. I'll turn on the shower, and you may join me if you like".  
  
Gillian kissed Ryan on the forehead.  
  
Ryan took that but pulled Gillian in for something more.  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"See you soon".  
  
The thought of seeing his princess wet and wild did seem appealing. He hurried to the occasion, took off the remainder of his clothing.  
  
He tipped toed to the bathroom. Slowly, he opened the shower curtain and stepped inside.  
  
Gillian stood there for a while, timeless. Like time didn't matter. Ryan tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
Gillian jumped.  
  
"Hey Princess, the water feels nice, warm", said Ryan.  
  
"Warmer than this?" Gillian asked.  
  
She stepped closer to him and gave him deep kiss.  
  
Ryan took his arm and embraced Gillian, letting his fingers trace her spinal cord.  
  
*Imagine the rest, lol *  
  
Greenlee and Leo's secret location...  
  
"You're father?" Greenlee asked in a quiet tone. "I thought that you never knew him".  
  
"I didn't" Leo answered. "I don't who my real father is. He was a man with a title. I disgraced him; I was his bastard son. It wasn't my fault that he slept with my mother and his wife. I remember this one little girl, I was only like two but I remember her. She had greens eyes, and brown curly hair. She liked me, used to call me 'pretty baby'. I think she was my sister."  
  
Leo blinked.  
  
"She probably never knew who I was, only as the nephew of her father's 'friend'. Mother and father arranged another pair to be my parents, Michelle and Marc Dupres, who died in a plane crash. My mother was sneaky one though, she arranged for my real father to give me property. But my father arranged that only I could touch it, and here it is", Leo continued.  
  
"But, Leo who is your father, don't you know?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"No, the deed says that Marc Dupres gave me this. He doesn't want me to know", answered Leo. "This is a nice little place outside the Canadian border don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it could use some designer windows, but I guess it will do all right", Greenlee said with a smile.  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
"Greenlee?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I do remember what you said last night".  
  
"Oh? But you already answered to the best of your ability. I understand, Leo".  
  
"No, but you said something else".  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
Leo picked up Greenlee and brought her close to him.  
  
Greenlee stared at Leo.  
  
"You told me that you loved me".  
  
"Of course, you are my best friend".  
  
"Yes, but did I hear something more in that?"  
  
Greenlee started to cross and out cross her legs.  
  
"I know I did, Greenlee", Leo stated.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, for weeks Greenlee, I stood there, helped you with your quest for Ryan, hoping that you would see..."  
  
"To see what?"  
  
"That Ryan loved Gillian--"  
  
"I know Leo, I figured that out, remember, and you took me here to make me smile?"  
  
"And I did".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Yet, Greenlee, it's time for me to smile. I have feelings for Becca, she lights me up, she makes me feel like I matter, but she loves Scott, and I...I have you...you light me up, you make me feel that I matter.  
  
Yes, we had our fights, but...but, I care for you, when you were with Kenny, I was never so scared in my life".  
  
"It was a stupid thing to do".  
  
"I could never bear it if you were ever hurt".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Greenlee I love you..." "And see I am not goofing around, I'm not half asleep. I am not saying just as a friend, even though, you are my best friend".  
  
Greenlee just stood there for a bit. For months she has be infatuated with Ryan, loved with the idea of loving Ryan, thought she loved Ryan. But always, had this feeling for Leo, like he was someone that really knew her. She loved how Ryan told her that she meant something that she's not shallow, that she should be loved. But, Ryan doesn't, and least never in the way she wanted. Leo was her friend. Someone that she always counted on for almost everything. One of the exceptions was romantic love.  
  
"Greenlee, I spilled my heart out here for you aren't you going to say anything?" cried Leo.  
  
"I can't", she said at last.  
  
"You can't?" Leo breathed.  
  
Greenlee started to cry.  
  
Leo started to walk away.  
  
"No wait!" Greenlee screamed.  
  
"You can't leave me now," she shouted.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ryan and Gillian returned from their time spent in showered bliss with smiles on their faces.  
  
"We're together again as it was supposed to be, what's next, what to move in with each other?" asked Gillian.  
  
"Marry me Princess", Ryan answered simply.  
  
Gillian smiled, "When?"  
  
"Soon, tomorrow, now!" suggested Ryan. "Baby, I can't wait for you to be my wife again".  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"So, was that a yes? Princess?" asked an eager Ryan.  
  
Just seconds out of the shower and he was already kissing her neck.  
  
"No", answered Gillian.  
  
"No?!?" Ryan cried.  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"Of course yes, Silly!" she said. "Now, if you do not mind, may I get dressed?"  
  
To Be Continued 


	19. Chapter 22

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 22  
  
PG/PG13 this time, maybe more R stuff next time, lol  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Greenlee, I spilled my heart out here for you aren't you going to say anything?" cried Leo.  
  
"I can't", she said at last.  
  
"You can't?" Leo breathed.  
  
Greenlee started to cry.  
  
Leo started to walk away.  
  
"No wait!" Greenlee screamed.  
  
"You can't leave me now," she shouted.  
  
Leo stopped for a while.  
  
Greenlee ran up and grabbed a hold of Leo's sleeve.  
  
"Please!" she cried. "Leo, I thought I was in love with Ryan, okay. I had an attraction, but he never loved me. And you, you have always been there for me, always. I love that Leo, I really do. But please, please, you can't leave me. I just got out of one hole, one cloud. Please don't expect me to jump into another relationship so soon!"  
  
"Why must I stay then?" Leo asked. "Greenlee, I love you, I do. But sorry, I don't want to be just your boy toy, your crying post. It hurts me too much".  
  
Greenlee stared for a second and then started to cry.  
  
"You're not!" she screamed. "You are not just someone I can cry on, but it make me feel so much better when I do. I feel safe, never ever safer".  
  
Leo took Greenlee in her arms.  
  
"Like this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes", she answered. "I can be here forever".  
  
"But I...I" he started Leo.  
  
"What Leo?" Greenlee said.  
  
"I can hold you for always too, but I want more, I want..." Leo started again.  
  
He started to go toward Greenlee's lips.  
  
"This?" she continued.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought that you just wanted to be friends", said Leo.  
  
"We can be both, can't we?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"Hell yeah!" said Leo.  
  
He picked her up and they continued to make out.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ryan and Gillian got dressed.  
  
And meant Scott and Becca at the movies.  
  
"We are getting married", they announced.  
  
"Oh wow! Great!" said Scott. "You two should have never gotten a divorce!"  
  
"Don't I know that!" Ryan smiled.  
  
"We have something to ask you", smiled Gillian. "A big favor".  
  
"What?" asked Becca.  
  
"Any thing", agreed Scott.  
  
"Would you two like to be our best man and maid of honor?" Gillian asked.  
  
"Oh my God, wow, I mean yes!" said Becca. "I would be honored".  
  
"And Ryan, man, of course, you're my best bud", said Scott.  
  
"Good", said Ryan.  
  
To Be Continued 


	20. Chapter 23

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Rated PG/PG 13  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notes and Disclaimers  
  
1. Yes, Scott is acting like a #ick on the real show, but he's not one on this Fanfiction. He is the close friend of Ryan & Gillian like he used to be. Imagine any actor that played Scott you like, imagine the one that doesn't make you gag or curse, okay?  
  
And Becca isn't that busy body either.  
  
2. Okay, I feel the need to bring up Hayley and Mateo; I know many Ryan & Gillian fans dislike the couple. Well, I like them, and well, I choose to forget the crap the writers wrote for Mateo last year, and recently in regard to Ryan's "role" in the WAR business. Don't worry in this fiction, Mateo does not blame Ryan. It's not even an issue. Hayley and Ryan are still friends. Mateo and Gillian are friends. Ryan and Mateo are civil with each other, so are Hayley and Gillian.  
  
Maybe, in both disclaimers (1) & (2), they are boring or annoying, but they are just accessories to the main characters, lol, so if you have to hate them, just ignore them instead!  
  
Lol, thank you and enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Aww, that was so nice", breathed Greenlee. "Making love to someone that I actually love does have their advantages".  
  
"Well, I am grateful for the honor to be loved by a beautiful creature like you", returned Leo.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Leo", added Greenlee.  
  
Leo smiled. He held Greenlee in his arms.  
  
"What are you thinking, Leo?" she asked.  
  
"How I would love to be this way forever..."  
  
Greenlee smiled. She lay her head on Leo's chest.  
  
"Do you ever think of her?" Greenlee asked.  
  
"What? You are the only woman I think of...You don't think I still want Becca..." started Leo  
  
"Oh no!" Greenlee shouted. "No, not her..."  
  
"Who? You are the only one, I promise you".  
  
"You're sister, Leo, the little brown haired girl that called you "pretty baby", her?" Greenlee inquired.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, I always hoped for a bigger family life, a sibling to talk to. When mother told me about David, I was excited in a way. But he was already grown, and well, we are awful to each other. But, my sister, if that was my sister, she had to be only a few years older, than me, maybe 3 or 4", Leo revealed.  
  
"Ever try to find her?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"Yeah, a little, but don't worry about that. I have a family now..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you, and that's all I want..."  
  
Greenlee smiled, "Aww, Leo...."  
  
"Thank you Leo, but I know I can make you even more happier. You opened eyes to Ryan. Made me realize that he's not my soul mate, but you are, and well, Leo, now I will give you what you deserve...   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Princess, this time when we married, I want to make it so great for you. They say third time is the charm, but I don't want to wait that long", Ryan said.  
  
Gillian smiled.  
  
"Our first wedding was beautiful, granted it was orginal, Scott and I, but, it was nice. But, you are right Ryan, it could be better. I know we already asked Becca & Scott to be are wittnesses, but I would like to ask my childhood friend Nicole, to be a bride's maid as well. Would that be alright?" Gillian asked.  
  
"Of course Princess, whatever, whoever makes you happy", answered Ryan.  
  
"You make me happy, Ryan", informed Gillian. "Everything else is the icing on the cake".  
  
Ryan and Gillian started to kiss then, but...  
  
KNOCK  
  
They ignored it,  
  
They continued to kiss.  
  
KNOCK  
  
They kissed some more.  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Can't they see, we are not home?" cried Ryan.  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"Well, you may as well, see who it is now", stated Gillian.  
  
Ryan answered the door.  
  
"Hello, someone told me Gillian Andrasy was here, I was at Wildwind, and they directed me here...?" state a woman.  
  
"And may ask, who you are?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Princess Nicole Renee' Michelle Dumont", said the woman. "Now is Gillian here?"  
  
To Be Continued 


	21. Chapter 24

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Rated PG/PG 13  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notes and Disclaimers  
  
1. Yes, Scott is acting like a #ick on the real show, but he's not one on this Fanfiction. He is the close friend of Ryan & Gillian like he used to be. Imagine any actor that played Scott you like, imagine the one that doesn't make you gag or curse, okay?  
  
And Becca isn't that busy body either.  
  
2. Okay, I feel the need to bring up Hayley and Mateo; I know many Ryan & Gillian fans dislike the couple. Well, I like them, and well, I choose to forget the crap the writers wrote for Mateo last year, and recently in regard to Ryan's "role" in the WAR business. Don't worry in this fiction, Mateo does not blame Ryan. It's not even an issue. Hayley and Ryan are still friends. Mateo and Gillian are friends. Ryan and Mateo are civil with each other, so are Hayley and Gillian.  
  
And they are not even in this chapter so don't worry!  
  
Maybe, in both disclaimers (1) & (2), they are boring or annoying, but they are just accessories to the main characters, lol, so if you have to hate them, just ignore them instead!  
  
Lol, thank you and enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Princess Nicole Renee' Michelle Dumont", said the woman. "Now is Gillian here?"  
  
"That's some name", said Ryan. "Now, how do you know Gillian?"  
  
"We're friends okay?" said Nicole. "I have a crisis, I have to get to through, and Gillian needs to help me." "Now found her right now!" she screamed.  
  
Gillian came running from the backroom.  
  
"Ryan, what's going on?" Gillian asked.  
  
She saw Nicole.  
  
"Nicole? What are you doing here?" Gillian asked. "I was just going to call you!" "I'm getting married, again!"  
  
"Again? To the same man, or to that other man?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Jake? No, it's over between the two of us, Jake proposed but I said no, because I love Ryan", said Gillian.  
  
"And he loves you too?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Yes!" said Ryan.  
  
He took Gillian and kissed her.  
  
Nicole smiled.  
  
"Good, now, Gillian, I need to speak to you!" she said. "Alone!"  
  
"Okay. Ryan, may I use your bedroom?" asked Gillian  
  
"Sure", said Ryan.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So, what's wrong Nicole?" asked Gillian.  
  
"Men trouble, this and that. Andrew doesn't love me, Albert got a new girlfriend, and you know Edward just got married!" said Nicole.  
  
"You know, that didn't stop Charles..." said Gillian. "Oops, that's not right".  
  
Nicole smiled. "You know, if I was just ten years younger..."  
  
"Twenty-eight is not that bad", started Gillian.  
  
"Twenty-eight and not married! My mother already had three children!" said Nicole.  
  
"At least you had siblings and a mother that loved you, my mother died when I was six, and I'm an only child!" said Gillian.  
  
"Yes, sorry Gillian, but I don't want to die an old maid".  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"Nicole, this is not the 18^th century! Unmarried at 28, is not a sign of old-maid-ness".  
  
"I guess, I just don't want to die alone", said Nicole.  
  
"You won't!" ensured Gillian.  
  
She gave Nicole a big hug.  
  
"How's your sisters and brothers?" asked Gillian.  
  
"Well, Henry and his family are doing okay, Marie and Lyle just finished high school and are both fine, and Louis's dead", said Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, Louis has been dead for years", Gillian. "You were only a very young child!"  
  
"Too young, Henry was quite a bit older than me, then Lou, then me. After Lou died, I had no one to play with until you, and you are like five years younger than me".  
  
"I thank you for that, I was so lonely. Mother died", said Gillian.  
  
"You're welcome! Now, what about that wedding? You did not invite me to the last one!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Okay, time to put back on the blindfold!" said Leo.  
  
"Why?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"We are going back home", said Leo.  
  
"You don't trust me with the location of your secret place?" asked Greenlee.  
  
Greenlee pouted.  
  
"That can't be it?"  
  
Leo kissed Greenlee.  
  
Greenlee smiled.  
  
"Now, that is better", said Leo. "Let's go home, it's been a wild night".  
  
"In more ways then one", agreed Greenlee.  
  
To Be Continued 


	22. Chapter 25

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Rated PG/PG 13  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notes and Disclaimers  
  
1. Yes, Scott is acting like a #ick on the real show, but he's not one on this Fanfiction. He is the close friend of Ryan & Gillian like he used to be. Imagine any actor that played Scott you like, imagine the one that doesn't make you gag or curse, okay?  
  
And Becca isn't that busy body either.  
  
2. Okay, I feel the need to bring up Hayley and Mateo; I know many Ryan & Gillian fans dislike the couple. Well, I like them, and well, I choose to forget the crap the writers wrote for Mateo last year, and recently in regard to Ryan's "role" in the WAR business. Don't worry in this fiction, Mateo does not blame Ryan. It's not even an issue. Hayley and Ryan are still friends. Mateo and Gillian are friends. Ryan and Mateo are civil with each other, so are Hayley and Gillian.  
  
Maybe, in both disclaimers (1) & (2), they are boring or annoying, but they are just accessories to the main characters, lol, so if you have to hate them, just ignore them instead!  
  
Lol, thank you and enjoy!  
  
3. Dimitri is still dead.  
  
4. The Paolo crap never happened.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So, can I be in your wedding? Got a maid of honor?" hinted Nicole.  
  
"Yes, I got one already, and I can't take it back from her, but you can be in the Wedding, we just need to find Ryan another Usher for you to walk down with", said Gillian.  
  
"Well, who do you have so far?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Scott, Becca, and I'm going to ask Hayley and Mateo too", said Gillian. "My cousin Edmund is going to give me away, and I should really let my friend Alex be in wedding too, I would love to include you, but the thing is, Ryan and I don't have so many friend's in town".  
  
Nicole pouted, "That is not fair!" she shouted. "Find someone, okay?!"  
  
Gillian laughed.  
  
"Will do", she said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Leo and Greenlee returned to Pine Valley. Their first stop was at Cortlant Manor.  
  
"Mom? Palmer?" called out Leo.  
  
"Oh, my darling, there you are?" said Vanessa.  
  
"Hi Mother," said Leo. "I think you know my friend Greenlee".  
  
"Yes, hi Greenlee," said Vanessa.  
  
Leo kissed Greenlee.  
  
Vanessa smiled.  
  
"We're in love," he said.  
  
"Well, I see, what about that Becca?" asked Vanessa.  
  
"She's with Scott", said Leo. "I love Greenlee, mother", he said.  
  
Leo looks at his watch.  
  
"I need to take a shower, and Greenlee, I think we are our presence is requested at WRCW", said Leo.  
  
Greenlee jumped.  
  
"I hope we still have our jobs", she added.  
  
"I'll be right now!" Leo said.  
  
"Kay," Greenlee said.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Well, Nicole, I'm going to see my friend Hayley and give her the news", said Gillian. "You can come with if you like, it's at a local television station".  
  
"Sure, why not", said Nicole. "Not like I have a date!"  
  
They leave.  
  
***********************************************  
  
WRCW  
  
"Hayley, Hayley!" called Gillian.  
  
"Hey, Gillian, what's up? Any chance you seen Leo or Greenlee?" Hayley asked.  
  
"No, but I got great news to tell you!" said.  
  
"Ryan and I are getting married. Would you and Mateo be in our wedding?" asked Gillian.  
  
Hayley's face lit up.  
  
"Why of course!" she shouted. "I can't speak for Mateo, but I bet he would be honored too."  
  
"Great!" smiled Gillian. "Hayley, this is my childhood friend Nicole, Nicole, Hayley".  
  
"Hi, Nicole, nice to meet you," said Hayley.  
  
"You to Hayley," said Nicole.  
  
Just then Leo and Greenlee raced in.  
  
"Sorry that we are late!" Leo shouts.  
  
Hayley looks up.  
  
"That's okay, but next time, come faster!" returned Hayley.  
  
"Okay, so sorry Hayley," said Greenlee.  
  
"It's all right, just get to work," Hayley smiled back.  
  
Greenlee went off to wardrobe.  
  
"Hey, Gillian, who's your friend?" Leo asked.  
  
Nicole turned around.  
  
"Hey!" she said with a smile. "Nicole, you?"  
  
"Leo."  
  
Nicole smiled.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued 


	23. Chapters 26 and 27

****

What Really Matters

An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

Chapters 26 & 27

Archived

January 06, 2001

********************************************

****

******************************************************************

Notes and Disclaimers

1. Dimitri is still dead.

2. The Paolo crap never happened.

******************************************************************

"Well, if the bridesmaids and groomsmen are available, what about two or three weeks from now," said Gillian. "We don't need much, Edmund is letting us use the ballroom, we don't have too many friends in town."

"Sounds great," said Ryan. "Besides, I can't wait to be your Prince, Princess".

"Me either," said Gillian.

Ryan and Gillian kissed.

Nicole smiled.

"Gillian was so lucky. When would her prince come?" Nicole thought to herself.

She saw something in the Leo guy, she didn't understand quite what. It wasn't really romantic attraction, but attraction was there. Did she know him from somewhere?

Nicole got up from her chair.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" Nicole said.

"Okay," said Gillian.

Nicole got up and started to take a walk.

"What's wrong with me!" she shouted.

"You are loud mouth old maid!" someone shouted in the building a few yards away.

Nicole rolled her eyes, trying not to cry.

She continued to walk until she reached that Pine Valley Beach.

"Nice view, here," Nicole said to herself.

"The Waves."

"The Cool Ocean Breeze."

"The Moonlight."

"My brother making love to his girlfriend on the sands…"

"WHAT?!?!" she shouted.

Leo and Greenlee were making love with the beat of the waves.

Amazingly, Nicole's outcry didn't hinder them a bit.

But, Nicole came closer. She wasn't intending to watch Leo and Greenlee in the moment, but she wanted Leo's attention.

Nicole closed her eyes.

~ Flash Back ~

__

It was dark and quiet. Louis, her brother, kissed her on the forehead hours before. He left to the next room and was a sleep. Henry, her eldest brother, who was in the room on the other side, of Louis was also asleep. Nicole slowly sneaked out of bed.

She walked down the silent hall, on her tiptoes until she came to a room at the end of the hallway.

She quietly opened the door, she didn't want to wake up the "Weird Lady", "Weird Vanessa!"

She prayed that Daddy would kick Vanessa out soon.

But her son was wonderful; he was like her baby brother. She loved to play with him and watch him laugh. He was such a pretty baby, such a good boy.

But the scene turned dark again…

And when the light returned, she was filled with sadness. Louis was dead. He died of pneumonia. The next day Vanessa was gone. Daddy knew it would hurt mommy even more if Vanessa stayed. Mommy wasn't stupid, she knew who Vanessa was. And baby Leo…

~ End of Flash Back ~

"Baby Leo!?!?" she shouted. "Pretty Baby?!" "Could Leo Dupres be my brother?"

~~~

Leo kissed Greenlee on the cheek.

"I love you," he said. "I will love you always."

"I will love you forever too…" said Greenlee.

She forced Leo into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile Nicole ran to the couple, finally getting Leo's attention.

"Nicole!!!" screamed Leo. "Can't you see that I am occupied!?!?"

Greenlee cuddled up to Leo.

"You know, Leo honey, if she keeps it up, maybe you should consider a restraining order," said Greenlee.

"You're Pretty Baby!!!" Nicole shouted.

"What??!" Greenlee called.

Leo stood there shocked. 

"What did you say?" Leo demanded.

"Oh, you were probably too young to remember…" started Nicole.

"You're the brown hair little girl that used to sing to me," said Leo.

"Yes!" said Nicole.

"Oh my God!" said Leo.

"They sent you and Vanessa away after our brother Louis died. It was too much for my mother. Daddy didn't hate you, but he was ashamed to what he did to mother. I'm so sorry!" said Nicole.

"It wasn't your fault," said Leo.

Nicole wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Can I hold you Pretty Baby?" asked Nicole.

Leo laughed.

"Would a hug do?"

"Sure little brother," said Nicole.

They hugged.

"Speaking of which, you have one, Lyle, and a younger sister, Marie, they are 18, and an older brother Henry," explained Nicole.

"Whoa, you should meet my brother David one time," said Leo.

"Single?" Nicole said.

Leo laughed.

"Not married, but well, there's Erica Kane…"

Greenlee laughed.

"Oh!" Nicole said with a smile. "David is Erica's guy…"

"So brother, you want to attend a wedding with me?" asked Nicole.

*****************************************************************************

****

To Be Continued

Next Chapter:

The Wedding!

*****************************************************************************


	24. Chapter 28

****

What Really Matters

An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction

Written By Stef With a F

Chapters 28

Archived

January 09, 2001

********************************************

****

******************************************************************

Notes and Disclaimers

1. Dimitri is still dead.

2. The Paolo crap never happened.

3. Leo and Nicole just found out they are half siblings

******************************************************************

"Speaking of which, you have one younger brother, Lyle, and a younger sister, Marie, they are 18, and an older brother Henry," explained Nicole.

"Whoa, you should meet my brother David one time," said Leo.

"Single?" Nicole said.

Leo laughed.

"Not married, but well, there's Erica Kane…"

Greenlee laughed.

"Oh!" Nicole said with a smile. "David is Erica's guy…"

"So brother, you want to attend a wedding with me?" asked Nicole.

Leo looked at Nicole then.

"Gillian and Ryan's?" Leo asked.

Nicole nodded.

"Wow, it was silly of me to think Ryan and I could be together. He loved his Princess. And, I, my Prince," said Greenlee.

"Yeah, I'm a Prince…" Leo said.

Nicole smiled.

"Kind of," she said. "Well, Leo, would you walk me down the aisle?"

"Nicole, Ryan, Gillian, and I are not really close," Leo said.

"Well, Gillian said I could bring anyone, and I want to bring you," said Nicole.

Leo nodded.

hr

****

b The Wedding /b

The Wedding wasn't too big. Hayley and Mateo walked down the aisle first, then Leo and Nicole, then the matron of honor, Becca, and best man Scott. Then Alex, she was honored with the position of the bride's mother, she walked up with Eugenia.

"I wish Dimitri was here," Gillian said.

Edmund nodded.

"He would be so proud of you," Edmund said.

"I'm finally marrying my Prince, I can't be any happier!" said Gillian.

Edmund smiled.

He extended his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as ever," said Gillian.

Edmund walked up Gillian down the aisle.

Ryan smiled at her along the way.

Ryan didn't have many friends in town. His brother Braden, did something terrible, he raped a woman, but he still loved his brother. It was so sad, as much as Braden hurt him, he still missed him. He wished Braden turned out differently. He wished that his brother could have been here.

But Scott Chandler, he thought of him as his brother, his best friend. It made him laugh, how he and Kelsey at one time tried to break up Scott and Gillian. He sighed, as he looked at Leo who was also attending this wedding. Maybe what he and Greenlee did was not that bad at all, nah…Ryan and Gillian were meant to be, not Ryan and Greenlee…

Ryan laughed.

Hayley nudged Ryan then.

She smiled.

"You knew it was meant to be," she whispered.

Ryan nodded.

Mateo smiled.

At last, Edmund and Gillian made it to the altar.

Edmund kissed Gillian on the cheek, then he and Alex sat back down on the first pew with Eugenia.

The minister started the ceremony.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed," said the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ryan said to Gillian.

Ryan thought back to the time that he hauled Gillian to the hunting lodge, the place where they first kissed. 

__

IGillian accused Ryan of only being interested in "ravaging" her body. Ryan admitted that he was one of the many men who lusted after Gillian, but quickly explained that there was more to his feelings than just lust. He told Gillian that he could look into her eyes and was able to tell that she didn't love Scott. Ryan smiled softly as he told Gillian that he never envisioned himself feeling so strongly about a woman. He added that he didn't want to sit back and watch Gillian become another man's bride. Gillian's vocal objections ceased and she seemed hypnotized by Ryan's sweet words. Ryan pulled the (faux) diamond ring from his pocket and presented it to Gillian. Her eyes lit up and she happily allowed Ryan to place the ring on her finger. /I

Ryan placed the ring on Gillian's finger.

Gillian smiled.

"Now, Gillian, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed," said the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Gillian said as she placed the ring on Gillian's finger.

"Gillian Andrassy, do you take Ryan Lavery to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Gillian.

"And do you Ryan, take Gillian Andrassy as you lawfully wedded bride?" the minister. "To love and to hold, through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Ryan.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the minister.

Ryan didn't hesitate with that order.

He gently, tenderly, yet romantically kissed Gillian on the lips.

*****************************************************************************

****

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 29

What Really Matters  
  
An Ryan and Gillian / Leo and Greenlee AMC Fanfiction  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Rated PG  
  
1 Notes and Disclaimers  
  
Scott and Becca are a couple  
  
Hayley and Mateo are a couple.  
  
3. Dimitri is still dead.  
  
4. The Paolo crap never happened.  
  
5. Leo and Nicole just found out they are half siblings  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I do," said Ryan.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the minister.  
  
Ryan didn't hesitate with that order.  
  
He gently, tenderly, yet romantically kissed Gillian on the lips.  
  
Then Ryan offered Gillian his arm. Gillian smiled, and accepted it. She momentarily placed her head on his shoulder. Ryan curled his head to kiss her gently on the cheek. The two walked down the aisle together.  
  
Down, in the back of the hall, Greenlee sat, hiding from the rest.  
  
******************* Flash Back **********  
  
"Let me go, Leo", she shouted.  
  
"No, I care for you too much to see you act like such a fool, and besides, Ryan loves Gillian, you don't have a chance!" returned Leo.  
  
"And, you have chances with Becca?" snapped Greenlee.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Leo. "Touchy, touchy, but Greenlee, trust me, now is definitely not the time. You will have other opportunities".  
  
"Oh yeah, after she goes all ga-ga over him and plays Nurse Nightingale. Yeah, I will have other opportunities", stated sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, Greenlee. There is no need for you to throw yourself at a man that doesn't love you. That is obviously in love with someone else? Why don't you see this?" asked Leo.  
  
"Oh! I don't want to see it okay? I want Ryan to love me, I want him to want me like I want him!" screamed Greenlee.  
  
Some nurse gave Greenlee some dirty looks…  
  
"Greenlee…" started Leo.  
  
He grabbed her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing?" asked Greenlee.  
  
"This…" Leo answered.  
  
Leo gave her kiss to remember.  
  
"Leo…" breathed Greenlee.  
  
********* End of Flash Back ******  
  
Leo and Nicole walked down the aisle together.  
  
Leo stopped.  
  
He saw that Greenlee was in some kind of daze. He gently kissed her on neck.  
  
Greenlee jumped.  
  
"Hey…" Leo said.  
  
"You scared me," said Greenlee.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Leo.  
  
"The hospital…" Greenlee said.  
  
"What?" said Leo.  
  
"Are you okay?" added Nicole.  
  
"Yeah," said Greenlee with a smile. "You know Leo, when you kissed me the first time, when you held me in your arms because you wanted me to leave Gillian alone with Ryan?"  
  
Nicole stared at Greenlee.  
  
"You interfered with Gillian's man?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Yeah," Greenlee confessed, "But that was a long time ago.  
  
Nicole looked at Leo and Greenlee a bit, and just shook her head.  
  
Greenlee and Leo left the room together.  
  
Nicole then slowly left herself.  
  
The Reception  
  
Ryan and Gillian entered Wild Wind's Ball room.  
  
Nicole cheered.  
  
Greenlee and Leo smiled. Leo had his arm around Greenlee, and he had no intend of letting go.  
  
"We finally did it baby," said Gillian. "We were married in front of God and all our friends, and this time because we wanted to. Because we wanted to share our happiness with the world."  
  
"Yes, Princess. But not all of it," stated Ryan.  
  
He took Gillian's hand a let her to the dance floor.  
  
"No sharing this," Ryan said as he kissed Gillian.  
  
"No, they can't have that," agreed Gillian. "The past is the past, and our love is what really matters."  
  
"Amen to that," said Ryan. "Amen to that."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The End 


End file.
